Iron Baron
Iron Baron is the former leader of the Dragon Hunters. He has a peg leg and bionic arm. He had spent his life hunting the elusive Firstbourne. He led the Dragon Hunters through fear and lies, even forcing the female Hunter Faith to pretend to be a male under the guise of Heavy Metal. Eventually, his rule came to an end, as the Firstbourne encased him in molten rock. However, before the Oni Invasion, he was freed from the molten rock and marooned him to Grogar’s lair, in attempts to help the ram and the Oni find the Bewitching Bell and his staff. When Grogar is revealed to be Discord, he is forced to leave his lair. Eventually, he is defeated alongside other villains for good by being turned into stone by Celestia, Luna, Discord, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord marking the end of the Legion of Doom. History At some point, Iron Baron lost his leg and arm to the Firstbourne. He later led a group of hunters in Oni territory and discovered that the Oni were no longer present in the first realm. Using this to his advantage, Baron presumably killed his group and would use the Hunters' fear of the creatures to become their leader. Around some point, he forces Faith into disguising herself as male hunter, Heavy Metal. Hunted Firstbourne Iron Baron sends his team of Dragon Hunters to kidnap the three of the alicorns from their crash site after they arrived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He first meets Luna, Cadance, and Twilight after bringing them to his lair with them in shackles and his first words to them are: "Lost, are we?" before he laughs evilly. Iron & Stone When the alicorns are introduced, Twilight sees his throne and remarks how she already hates him. Iron Baron inspects them, remarking that they were not how he imagined them. After the input of Heavy Metal, telling him where he found them, and the warning that there may be more of them from Daddy No Legs, Iron Baron asks the three princesses if there are "more of their kind" to which Luna quickly replies that they are alone. Iron Baron then remarks that they lie and it is in their nature to do so. He then orders them to be thrown into the pit, as he believes they are Oni while ignoring the alicorns' protests that they aren't. Later, he watches them from his throne at the The Pit as Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, alone with Dragon Hunter Chew Toy, are raised into the arena to fight Slab, an Earth Dragon. Iron Baron watches the arena events play out, until he witnesses the princssses use their magic to subdue Slab, causing Iron Baron to realize that they were not Oni, but instead Elemental Masters like the First Spinjitzu Master. He then orders the Hunters to bring the princesses to him. His second-in-command, Heavy Metal, then repeats the order. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria Iron Baron watches as Heavy Metal chains up the three alicorns. Later, while the alicorns are locked up in the Dieselnaut, he approaches them and admits his surprise at them not being Oni, but trained in the ways of the First Spinjitzu Master, calling him the coward who ran away to "Ninjango", to which Cadance corrects him on his mispronunciation by stating "it's Ninjago". Twilight then asks if he knows how to get them back, to which the Baron responds no, but he had no interest of helping them anyway. He then declares they are hunting Dragons and hopes that the catch he makes will be good. Later, he has the alicorns tied to tall stakes with Vengestone, Iron Baron then releases a strange energy that triggers an Elemental reaction and the alicorns are subjected to a device which draws out their Elemental Power, as they realize the Baron is using them as a bait since their powers attract the Dragons. A Wind Dragon then appears, to which Iron Baron declares is a big one. They pursue it, eventually capturing it and taking it back with them. How to Build a Dragon The Wind Dragon is hauled back to Dead's End by Dieselnaut, and Iron Baron declares they will feast that night, remarking how he had never had eaten Wind Dragon before. He later watches the captive alicorns work away at moving rocks. That evening, the Wind Dragon is placed on a pyre, and Iron Baron carries a torch ready to burn it. He speaks to the Hunters present, telling them that as long as they are loyal, they will never go hungry, but before he can finish, Wu, in a metal dragon, appears in the sky, blasting fire. Iron Baron yells that it must be a Fire Dragon, only for the makeshift beast to spit lightning. The captive princesses then claim it is Firstbourne, and the Hunters believe them, taking up arms to take down their foe. Iron Baron shoots the tail of Wu's dragon, sending it crashing down. Behind it however, flies the real Firstbourne Dragon. The Hunters scatter, as Firstbourne descends upon them, blasting fire and ice at everything in sight. Iron Baron gathers some Hunters, telling them to show no fear, only for them all to be blasted and frozen in ice. Baron beats the ice off his bionic arm and panics, running from Firstbourne. The Ninja and alicorns free the other captive Dragons, who fly away with Firstbourne, and Iron Baron is dumped in manure. Baron and the Hunters approached the Ninja and the princesses, blaming them for Firstbourne's arrival, only for them to escape, and Iron Baron orders them to be hunted down. Yakity-Sax Iron Baron already cleaned himself after covered with dragon dung, and asked Heavy Metal and Daddy No Legs to clean up The Pit. Later, he punishes Scar and Muzzle for not capturing the Princesses and forced them to do dirty work. The Gilded Path Daddy No Legs and Muzzle are sent by Iron Baron to find the Ninja and the princesses, but fail as Heavy Metal betrayed them. Two Lies, One Truth Iron Baron and most of the Dragon Hunters travel out and find Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up. Daddy No Legs tells him it was Heavy Metal and the Ninja and the princesses, which causes Iron Baron to scream that the Ninja and the princesses destroyed his camp, freed his Dragons and took his best Hunter. He then orders Jet Jack to hunt down the Ninja and the princesses. Chew Toy gets their scent and then they go after them. Iron Baron later asks Jet Jack if she got them, to which Jet Jack told him she knew where they were going. What Lies Beneath Iron Baron plans on how to stop the Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses to retrieve the Dragon Armor. He and the others use boulders to block the cave entrance, for the Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses to be trapped forever. He later appears in Wu’s nightmare, until he overcome his fear. The Weakest Link Iron Baron leads the hunt for Faith, the Ninja, and the princesses in his Hunter Copter. Baron's followers were hesitant to cross into Oni territory while Baron was aware that there was no danger and led them in. After coming across the Ninja and the princesses, they pursued them through the land as Jet Jack, who was thrown back, asked him about Faith who she discovered was female like her. Exasperated, Baron then told his subordinates whoever captured the traitor would be his new second-in-command. After Cole blasted his copter down, Baron fell onto Faith and Wu's vehicle, he attacks them and nearly causes Wu to fall off the rider before he overhears Faith calling Wu the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Shocked by this revelation, he has the Hunters forget Faith and focus the entire hunt to capture Wu instead. Fortunately, the Ninja and the princesses steal the Dieselnaut and Faith sacrifices herself by letting the Hunters capture her and half the vehicle while Wu, the Ninja, and the princesses escape. Saving Faith The Ninja and the princesses return to rescue Faith and find her buried in the ground from her neck downwards. As Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling. Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by the Dragon Hunters. That night, Baron and the Hunters celebrate their victory while holding Faith, the Ninja, and the princesses captive. Baron taunts Faith on her predicament, as the latter tells the other Hunters that Baron lied to them about the Oni who have been gone from the realm for centuries and tells them that he possibly killed the Hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. This causes Baron to get worried that his secret was exposed and look upon the Hunters as a stir forms amongst them, not wanting any further defiance Baron silences any growing rebellion by asking if they sided with Faith before threatening them. Jay calls him out on his gutless move of using fear as the annoyed Baron hushes him by turning on the elemental device. However, the torture causes Wu to regain all of his memories and ages him further into an older teenager. Baron watches as Wu breaks free of his bonds, Baron taunts him since he is outnumbered before he begins to fight Wu with the Dragon Hunters but is knocked aside. Despite this, Baron has Wu surrounded and the latter warns him that he will find his father's armor and have the dragons attack the Hunters. Baron then notes Wu unintentionally confirmed the legend and noting Wu seems wise, offers him a deal he leads him to the armor and he will send him and the Ninja back to Ninjago and the princesses to Equestria. Wu accepted the offer after Baron gave his word while the Ninja, the princesses, and Faith tell him not to help Baron but he tells the others to believe in him. Baron then goes with Wu after the armor, as they walk Jet Jack asks to accompany him since she technically captured Faith and he promised to make her his second-in-command. Baron simply laughed at her words and tells her that once he had the armor all of them will need him more as he leaves. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship Baron and Wu continue the journey before Wu questions him why he lied to the Hunters about the Oni. Baron states he told them what they wanted to hear and to treat him like a king in exchange. When he trips, Wu offers him a hand up, which he aggressively refuses as they approach a weak bridge. Wu warns Baron it cannot take both their weight, but he demands they cross it anyway. He watches Wu carefully jump on strong platforms of the bridge and tries to follow, but one breaks from under him and he falls. However, Wu catches him and hauls him up. Once off the bridge, Iron Baron mocks him, telling him that back on the bridge was his only chance to get rid of him though Wu tells him that he will keep his word and Baron should do the same as they continue. Eventually, they find the nest, riddled with lava pools. They enter, and Iron Baron complains that he cannot see anything inside and asks where the nest is. He lights a torch and sees that they are in it, surrounded by dormant Dragons. As the pair walk towards the waiting Dragon Armor, Iron Baron almost wakes a sleeping Ice Dragon, earning a glare of disapproval from Wu. When they reach the base of the steps up to the armor, Iron Baron tells Wu to back away and that the armor is his, before running up to it and discarding his torch. Wu then watches as Iron Baron prepares to put on the armor, but then Firstbourne appears, circling round Iron Baron and roaring, blowing off his hat. Iron Baron then rushes to put on the armor, laughing as he does so, before facing Firstbourne. Believing the armor allows him to control Firstbourne, he commands her to destroy Wu but she ignores his orders. Wu then tells him that he learned a lot during his time in the First Realm, including something from him: the power of lies. Wu tells Iron Baron that he knew that he wouldn't keep his word and that the armor never controlled the dragon but that the Firstbourne sensed his father's good heart, which allowed him to ride her. Baron is shocked by this, looking back at the Firstbourne in fear, as Wu asks what he thinks the Firstbourne senses within him. Iron Baron then panics, throwing the armor pieces back at the mother of dragons, and readying the Dragon Blade, putting his hat back on. The Firstbourne looks directly at him, then roars and Iron Baron stares in fear, as the Firstbourne then fires molten lava at him, sending waves of it crashing down on the Baron, sealing the former leader in molten rock. Wu later reveals to the Ninja, the princesses, and the Dragon Hunters of Iron Baron's fate, and the Dragon Hunters rejoice that his tyrannical rule was over and they now have the chance to start a new, better way of life. March of the Oni A painting of Iron Baron appears in the ninth season mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Iron Baron was freed from the molten rock that Firstbourne encased him earlier, and maroons him to Grogar’s Lair. He met the deceased villains, Nadakhan, Krux, Acronix, Pythor, Tirek, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and King Sombra. They met Grogar and the Omega, the two leaders of the Legion of Doom, who plans to stop Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd and their friends, once and for all. They asked them to work together to find the Bewitching Bell and the Omega’s staff, which were broken by Gusty the Great and Firstbourne. However, Sombra decided to rule Ninjago and Equestria on his own, so he left the Legion of Doom. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Iron Baron was with the Legion of Doom when Grogar talks about Sombra’s death. Frenemies He continues his dishonest streak by constantly insisting that Grogar and the Omega left him in charge when he left the lair, though the other villains easily see through the power of lies. He then sings with the rest of the Legion of Doom members, about how he and the other villains work together to make the heroes suffer, but still sees himself as superior to them. It is also revealed that he becomes easily frustrated when others don't do as he demands of them, such as when Rusty Bucket refused to help him up the mountain, even when they became "friends". After teaming up with the other members, Iron Baron along with the twelve then decided to eventually betray Grogar and the Omega. The Summer Sun Setback While searching for the Bewitching Bell and the Omega’s staff, Iron Baron inevitably takes some food for the Legion of Doom, in which the citizens were angry about the food stolen. Later, when he was about to confront Morro and the Ninja, he was nearly kicked by Morro’s Elemental power. When Iron Baron finishes the Ninja using Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Overlord knocks him down, and escapes with the Legion of Doom. Dragon Dropped The Ending of the End: The Fall Iron Baron participates to get revenge on Faith and hunt for the Ninja, as well as betraying Grogar, who he was astonished to learn was actually Discord the whole time, while the Omega left to stop Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord. The Ninja’s villains came to the Destiny’s Bounty 2.0. to finish off the Ninja, eventually Iron Baron and the others escape due to the call of the Omega for the ultimate battle. In the end, he and the others capture the Mane Five, the Young Ninja and Discord. The Ending of the End: Endings TBA The Fate of Lloyd Iron Baron makes a small cameo as the statue at the end of the episode. Rainbow Roadtrip Harmony and Hope Iron Baron makes a cameo in this episode as the statue, when Celestia, Luna, Aspheera, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and Discord use the powers to turn The Dazzlings into stone. Personality Iron Baron is a controlling dictator who ruled over his tribe of Hunters, consistently telling them that without him, they would be nothing. He made them rely on him for hunts and food, and as said by Faith, ruled with deception. He has an old grudge with the Firstbourne, as the Dragon took his arm and leg. His status kept the Dragon Hunters extremely loyal to him. In "Two Lies, One Truth", it's revealed that Iron Baron lied to the Dragon Hunters about the dangers of Oni and that he controlled them. When he discovered Wu was the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, he was shocked and focused his entire hunt to capture Wu instead since the latter was quarter Oni. After Faith exposed his lie, Baron was worried but quickly silenced any thoughts of rebellion with threats. He is also prideful as when he slipped, he refused Wu's help to get back on his feet. This was seen again when Wu saved him from falling where he was ungrateful for the rescue. He is also overconfident, believing that he could control the Firstbourne, but ultimately falling victim to his own trait: deception. Before the Firstbourne encased him in molten rock, Baron showed true fear as he realized that he was doomed when looking at the angered Mother of Dragons. He was reduced to throwing away the armor that he sought for years after realizing it was worthless in saving him. He boasted his supposedly superior intelligence with mastermind tricks after using the bell. In spite of having a somewhat calm demeanor even when all of Ninjago and Equestria's forces rise against him and the rest of Legion of Doom, even the Oni, he appeared terrified when being turned into stone as punishment for his actions. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" (mentioned) *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *158. "Dragon Dropped" (mentioned) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (cameo) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *194. "Harmony and Hope" (cameo) Trivia *He, the Overlord, and Cozy Glow are the main antagonists of Season 9. *When he takes off his hat, he has a black version of Chopper Maroon's hair piece, which is used by B.A. Baracus from ''The A-Team, Clubber Lang from Rocky III and Axl from the Nexo Knights line. Ironically, Brian Drummond voices both Iron Baron and Axl. *It has been confirmed that the Firstbourne ripped off his leg and arm. That's how he got his mechanical arm and the peg leg. This is one of the reasons why he hunts Dragons. *His ultimate goal is to find the nest of the Firstbourne and gain control of the Dragon Armor so he can control the Firstbourne. Apparently, the reason behind all this is to protect himself from the Oni. However, this was revealed to be a cover-up as he lied to the other Dragon Hunters after coming back from Oni land saying there were Oni even though there seem to be no more Oni left in the realm. His true intentions are unknown, but likely to just be able to use the Firstbourne to control all Sixteen Realms. *He has a hatred and fear of Oni, despite never seeing them. *In "Two Lies, One Truth", Faith learns that Iron Baron controlled all the Hunters with lies and deception about the Oni. **During "Saving Faith", she revealed this to the Hunters but Baron threatened them before they could overthrow him. *In "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship", he learned that the Dragon Armor does not control the Firstbourne, as she punishes him by shooting a jet of magma at him, sealing him inside of it. *Iron Baron is one of the nine main Ninjago antagonists to still be alive. The others being: Garmadon, Pythor, the Overlord, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Aspheera, and Vex the Formless. *He's the first main antagonist who didn't appear in a season finale, due to already being defeated in the season penultimate episode. **Ironically, Baron's defeat by Firstbourne saved him from being petrified by the Oni who later attacked the realm. However, he was free from the molten rock and marooned to Grogar's lair. *Iron Baron is similar to Drago Bludvist from How to Train Your Dragon 2, as both capture dragons. Both Baron and Drago's arms were ripped by dragons. *He is one of the six main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: the Dazzlings, the Preeminent, Nadakhan, the Omega, and Vex the Formless. *Iron Baron is one of the sixteen major antagonists to be a season's main antagonist, appearing in more than one episode. The others are Starlight Glimmer, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Aspheera, Vex the Formless and the Dazzlings. He is also the third antagonist in the series to be the main antagonist of another season, after the Overlord and Queen Chrysalis. *In Season 10, Iron Baron, along with the Legion of Doom, were thought to be secondary antagonists while Grogar and the Omega were the main antagonists, although they would take over this position when Grogar was revealed to be Discord while the Omega stayed the main antagonist. *Iron Baron, alongside Cozy Glow, Tirek, Chrysalis, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Krux and Acronix, were the final antagonists of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. **However, this is proven false as the final antagonists are Aspheera, Vex the Formless and the Dazzlings.